


Of Lizards, Lewdness, and Love

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Animal Traits, Ass Play, Blushing, Breasts, Butt Pillows, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexuality, Face Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Groping, Holding Hands, Kemonomimi, Light Petting, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purring, Rough Sex, Singing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Liz has always been a bit...different. They've never quite known whether to call themself a boy or a girl, their energy puts people off...oh, and they've got a lizard tail and horns. But they've become good friends with Kenny McCormick; they often visit each other, and they feel happier around one another. One of these visits, however, takes an unexpected turn as they wind up touching each other over and over, getting more and more intimate each time...





	Of Lizards, Lewdness, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I wrote for my awesome friend, indigoPulse! They liked the way I wrote Kenny, so I wrote a fic shipping their OC with him! I hope y'all enjoy it.

A quiet creak echoed through Kenny's old rundown house as he opened the squeaky screen door. The parka-clad boy stepped aside to make room for his blue-haired friend to step in. 

“Welcome back to Casa del McCormick, Liz,” Kenny said with an exceptionally bad accent, sweeping his arm around to highlight the area. 

Liz giggled a small bit and, in an attempt to play along, said, “Lovely to be here, Mr. McCormick.”

They then jerked their head to the side, startled by the sudden sound of footsteps fast approaching. A brunette girl with two pigtails dashed into the cramped living room and towards Kenny, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

  
Playfully ruffling her hair, Kenny happily greeted her, “Hey, Karen!”

“Hi, Kenny! Hi, Liz! Please take off your shoes and sit down, good sir and...uh…” Karen trailed off. 

Kenny glanced over to Liz, who smiled at Karen and said, “Just call me Lizard."

  
“Good sir and Lizard, then!” she cheerily cried.

Kenny kicked off his ratty old brown shoes, and Liz slipped their comfortable tennis shoes off. After a brief moment of hesitation, they also reached under their clean cyan jacket and undid the sash wrapped around it, allowing one of their more...prominent features to be revealed. Liz didn’t go by “Lizard” for nothing, after all. Through some strange twist of fate, they weren’t fully human—sort of half-lizard and half-human. Their spine was lined with light blue scales the same shade as their hair, the hat on their head concealed a small set of horns, and the feature that had been kept hidden by the sash was a large, blue, scaled tail. 

Liz kept their lizardy features hidden in public, afraid of being rejected or judged. They were usually relaxed, but they could also be quite clingy and insecure. They only felt comfortable showing their tail, horns, and scales around their friends—like Craig, Karen...and Kenny, of course. Even now, they couldn’t keep themself from blushing and trying to cover themself, until Kenny flashed them a reassuring smile—their arms slowly lowered and hung at their sides, though their blush only seemed to get stronger. 

“C’mon, sit down. I’m gonna do your nails!” Karen excitedly cried. 

In an overexaggerated British accent, Kenny said, “Why, thank you, Lady McCormick.”

“Yes, you are a most gracious host,” Lizard said in an equally ridiculous voice. 

The two sat on the couch, which squeaked and shifted as they adjusted their weight. Liz scooted a little closer to Kenny to avoid a pointy spring sticking up out of the ripped fabric. Kenny extended his calloused hands, and Liz put theirs out as well. Karen laughed, clapped her hands, and ran off excitedly to get her supplies. 

“Heh. She’s sweet,” Liz said with a little grin.

“Yeah. She might be a teenager now, but she still acts like a little girl in a lotta ways. And she’ll always be my lil’ Kare-Bear,” Kenny said. 

“Aw, Kenny the perv’s actually a big sweetie!”

  
“Hey now, don’t tease me.”

  
“But I thought ya liked being teased~” Liz said, waggling their eyebrows. 

The two of them laughed. As with most of his friends, Kenny had a good rapport built up with Liz, and he enjoyed the brief back-and-forth exchanges they had. Plus, they looked super cute when they waggled their eyebrows like that. 

Karen soon returned with a few bottles of nail polish and a file. 

"Hmm. What color should Kenny's be…?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe...ooh! Yours can be red and Liz's can be blue, like their tail! And together you make purple!"

"Heh, you tryin' to play matchmaker, sis?" 

As Kenny playfully made fun of his sister, Liz's tail swished behind them, and they felt their heart beat that little bit faster for just a moment. 

"Maybe!" Karen giggled and unscrewed the cap to the bottle of red polish, beginning to gently paint Kenny's nails a bright scarlet.

  
Kenny chuckled in return and said, “Hey, that tickles.”

  
Karen and Kenny continued to crack jokes and laugh with each other as Liz absentmindedly watched and occasionally tossed in a comment in their laid-back voice. Soon, Karen softly blew on Kenny’s fingers to help the polish dry faster, then let go of his hands. 

"Okay, you're next, Liz!" she said. 

"Make my nails all pretty, yo." 

Karen giggled again; she always loved Liz's jokes and happy tone. They reminded her of Kenny, so even if it was just her and Liz alone, she still felt like she was with her brother in a way! 

"You guys're puttin' out some really happy vibes," Liz said, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Kenny replied with, "Of course! I'm with my super cool buddy and my super sweet little sis!"

"Mhm! But, what are 'vibes', anyway?" Karen asked with a little tilt of her head as she grabbed the blue nail polish. "You sure talk about them a lot."

Liz laughed quietly. "Vibes are like...feelings I get comin' off of somebody. If somebody's emotions are strong enough, or if I touch their hands or look into their eyes, I can tell how they feel and what's been happening to them!"

"Whoa! So you're like a mind reader!" Karen cried. Her brown eyes got a bit wider, and she started to stare up at Liz as she took hold of their hands and painted their nails. "What am I thinking right now? Oh, what did I eat for breakfast?" 

"Uhhh…" Liz squinted and leaned down. "You're thinking that my eyes are nice, you ate waffles, and...you think me and Kenny would look nice if we held hands?"

"Yeah! I already said, the blue next to the red would look great!"

"Ah-ha! You _ are _tryin' to pair us up!" Kenny cried, wildly pointing at Karen. "Like how Tricia paid for Craig and Tweek's dates!" 

Karen giggled and teasingly said, "Noooo! Now don't yell. If you startle me, I might mess up Liz's nails!" 

Kenny nodded and sat there as patiently as he could. Liz's nails were finished and dried in short order, and Karen happily clapped her hands again. 

"Yay! Oh, I _ knew _ you'd both look great!" Karen said. "Now you _ gotta _hold hands!"

Liz blushed and said, "I mean, is that okay, Kenny?"

"I don't mind. Just don't hurt me with those claws."

"Hey, your nails are longer than mine!"

"Yeah, but I'm poor and the nail clippers are crappy. What's your excuse?"

Liz tried to stammer out a response, but found themself unable to come up with anything, and so resorted to grabbing Kenny’s hand and squeezing it tightly for a few seconds. They felt like their heart would burst if they did it for very long, so they swiftly let go. Thankfully, Kenny had felt the same, and so didn’t protest too much. 

“I was right. Your nails _ do _look good like that,” said Karen, with a proud lil’ smile. “Now I’m gonna go over to Tricia’s, okay?”

“Okay, but check in with Mom or Kevin every hour, young lady,” Kenny reminded her, shaking his finger pointedly. 

“Got it! Have fun, you two!”

Karen then ran through the house at what Kenny would call “really, really fuckin’ fast” speed, gathering up her things and nearly leaping out the door. Kenny and Liz sat quietly for a minute. Then realized that was boring and started trying to think of things to do. 

Kenny was the first to speak, asking, “Wanna go in my room?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure thing.”

A short walk down the short hallway, through a light brown door, and they were inside. Kenny’s room wasn’t especially big or fancy, but Liz felt it was homely and cozy. The sort of room you could curl up in on a snowy day with a mug of hot cocoa. Liz really liked curling up in general. Especially on cute boys.

The two sat on Kenny’s pale orange bed, though its small size meant their legs were squished together. They didn’t mind, though. Idle conversation and jokes soon ensued, and they had quite a few good laughs (along with some playful shoves and punches that made them blush a little). However, eventually, there was another lull in their speech, and they were silent for a while. 

Kenny suddenly sat up and said, “Y’know, I’ve always wanted to use some cutie’s butt like a bongo drum.” 

Lizard sat in silence for a second, then started laughing, barely getting out a bewildered “_What?_" between their snickers. 

“You heard me!”

“What, do you wanna do that with _ me _or somethin’?”

“...I wouldn’t mind it.” 

“You’re so pervy!” Liz scoffed and waved their hand. “But I guess I wouldn’t really mind that either. As long as you’re, you know, quick and all.”

"What are you sayin'? That I'm fast when it comes to that stuff?" 

"You've never shown me any evidence otherwise," Liz said, sticking out their tongue. 

"Whatever. Lay down, ya dumbass."

Liz rather unceremoniously flopped onto their stomach and shifted their tail to the side. “Uh, go ahead.”

Kenny stared at them with a perverted leer and made little grabby-hands. Then, he gently lowered his hands and started to pat their butt, his stare only becoming more lecherous as it bounced slightly from the impact. 

His eyes narrowed, and he seductively purred, “Hey, this is pretty nice. Even better than I thought it’d be. But you know what’d make it even better, babe?”

“N-no,” replied the rather flustered lizard, who was now looking for something to hide their face in and failing. “What?”

“If I could see it a bit closer. Say, if you took your pants off~?”

_ Huh?! He wants me to...really? I mean, he’s already patting my butt...and we did hold hands earlier, even if it was only for a couple seconds… _

“I-I mean, I guess you can take them off if you want…”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take mine off too.” Kenny laughed softly. 

The quiet, almost comforting sound of fabric rustling and brushing against skin was heard as Kenny removed his jeans. Then, Kenny's hands grabbed at the hem of Liz's pants and pulled them down. His touch was so gentle despite the roughness of his skin. 

"Cute panties," Kenny remarked as he got a good look at their pale blue lacy underwear. "Is everything you own blue?"

"N-no! Besides, I think it looks good."

"Oh, it does. Trust me, Liz, it's takin' all I got to not do some _ very _naughty things."

Kenny kept patting Liz's ass, a bit harder this time. Their ass looked pretty good exposed like this: a decent size, jiggled nicely, plump, but with some definition and muscle to it. A lot like his own. Soon, he quietly groaned, as he felt his dick stiffening, twitching with each jiggle of Liz's ass or quiet breath they let out, straining against the fabric of his grey boxers. 

"I think I gotta take off my underwear too," he whispered; his voice sounded flirty and seductive, as usual, but somehow embarrassed as well. "You gonna join me, babe?" 

“S-sure, it’s only fair. Can you take them off, though? Your...your hands feel nice.”

“No prob.” 

Kenny hooked his thumbs into the thin fabric of Liz’s panties and tugged them down, quietly gasping when he saw their fully bare rear and even a slight glimpse of their..._ Oh, fuck. I gotta get my underwear off now or they’re gonna rip. _

He nearly ripped his boxers off and haphazardly threw them somewhere on the floor; he wanted—no, _ needed _—to get back to drumming on the lizard booty as soon as possible. And when he did get back to it a moment later, his enthusiasm only grew; the blond boy was almost spanking Liz at this point, and even snuck in a few squeezes and spreads, desperate to get even the briefest, tiniest look at Liz’s tight asshole. Then, he noticed that the old, faintly humming lightbulb’s light was reflecting off something...oh, it was a small pool of liquid between their thighs. 

“Aww, you’re wet!” he giggled. 

“Of course I am! Y-you’ve been touching my butt so much, how could I not get aroused?”

“Then maybe we should help each other out. I’m hard, you’re wet...we share a common interest~.”

Lizard mumbled under their breath a nervous "D-doki doki panic…" and blushed more. Did Kenny really want to sleep with them? He'd been groping them and they hadn't felt uncomfortable with it, and they'd teasingly flirted in the past, but...oh, what the hell? Liz knew Kenny wouldn't hurt them or do anything they didn't like—they trusted him. So, why not at least try it out? The worst that could happen was either of them not being able to perform.

"Sure, let's do it." 

“Then we should probably get fully naked," Kenny said. "Though you look pretty good like that too. I’ve always loved seein’ hotties in a big shirt or jacket, with just underwear or even nothin’ at all to cover their, heh, sexy bits. When it looks like they’re naked from the waist down, and then they bend over and you can see their cute butt…” Kenny smiled dumbly and shuddered. “It’s so fuckin’ adorable. And, so are you,” he added with a wink.

“A-are you _ trying _to get me all flustered?”

“Maaaybe. Now come on. Let's get that shirt off.” 

Kenny yanked off his jacket and shirt, then did the same to Liz, still making sure to be careful and gentle. He didn’t want to scare them off now, when he was so close. He reached for the black binder that kept Liz’s breasts restrained—not because of any sort of dysphoria, but just because they found their breasts inconvenient and in the way most of the time—and looked at them questioningly. Liz got the vibes he was putting out and nodded. Kenny undid the binder and sharply inhaled as their breasts broke free, bouncing a little. 

Once Liz was fully nude, they turned around, and the two examined each other with hungry, lust-filled eyes. They both had bodies that would be described as “twunky”: curvy and plump in the right places (for Kenny, “the right places” meant “dat ass”), but with definition and muscle, too. An excellent mix of fuckable and get-fucked-by-able. They both wondered why they’d never done this before; they were both switches who liked trying out new things safely. Then, the two of them thought that it was probably because they were worried about its effects on their relationship. Then pushed that thought down and ignored it, focusing again on each other’s bodies. 

_ Daaaaamn, _they thought in unison. 

Kenny was, naturally, pretty hard, and he grinned as Liz took notice; their eyes widened, nearly bulging out of their sockets, as they saw just how big he was. 

“I know. Great, right?” he asked, his voice and mannerisms radiating confidence. Maybe a little too much confidence. Maybe he was faking—

_ No, no! Push it down, Kenny, push it down. _

“Why don’t ya suck it for me, cutie?” he suggested with a gesture to his stiff, twitching cock. 

Liz knelt down in front of the erect Kenny and looked up at him. He gave them another reassuring smile; something about that kind and earnest smile always seemed to reorient Liz and fill them with positive vibes. And some other vibes they didn't want to think about, mostly because there was a big ol' dick in front of them that needed sucking. 

They ran their tongue over the tip. Kenny shuddered slightly, and Liz snickered. They liked when their partners showed signs of pleasure, and based on how sexually open Kenny was, they had a feeling there’d be plenty of signs. They kept licking at the tip and even affectionately kissed it a few times, instigating more moans and pleased shivers from Kenny. 

“Mm, good,” he groaned. 

Liz's long tongue slowly extended from their mouth, wrapped around his shaft, and started licking at it furiously. Kenny's eyes widened and his tongue began to hang out of his mouth like a dog's as a sudden surge of pleasure exploded through his entire body. There needed to be a name for what Liz was doing...a tonguejob? Maybe he'd just call it a blowjob, but that didn't include this, this...incredibly pleasurable experience. 

He bucked his hips forward involuntarily, forcing his cock into the lizard's mouth. They coughed a little, but took it remarkably well—and the feeling of their warm, wet mouth sucking at his huge dick, combined with their tongue constricting and pumping back and forth, only pulled him deeper into bliss.

"Liz…"

"Mm?" 

Kenny stared deeply into Liz's blue eyes, his hazel ones seeming to shine with lust. 

"This is...you're so good at this. C-can you, uh, stick your butt out?"

Liz nodded slightly, careful not to move too much—their teeth were sharp, and even though Liz didn't actually have a dick, they knew those teeth touching Kenny's would hurt like a bitch. Then they arched their back a little and pushed their butt outwards, allowing Kenny to see it as he stared down at them. 

"D-damn…" he panted. "Heh, maybe I should call ya 'bubblebutt' instead'a 'scalebutt'." 

Lizard's face turned red—though whether it was from anger, embarrassment, arousal, or some combination, they couldn't tell. And it only got worse when Kenny started patting the top of their head! His rather large, calloused hand touching their bright blue hair, and even brushing against their small horns, felt oddly good. 

"_Rrrr_…"

What was that? Where had that noise come from? Lizard's gaze flicked around them rapidly, and then up to Kenny, who had his mouth open in an almost perfect circle.

"Liz, that was adorable!" he cried. 

Oh! _ They _ had made that noise?

"_Rrrrrr_…"

They were doing it again! It seemed like a strange mix between a growl and a purr—probably because Kenny was patting their head! They made a face, a sort of anime-like pout, but let him keep going as they bobbed their head back and forth; they wanted to make him feel as good as possible. Meanwhile, Kenny's face gradually returned to its slack-jawed, pleasured state, and his pats sped up.

"Y-y'know, when you, uh, make that noise, you...um, ya kinda vibrate. And it feels...Ahhh~!'

His cock twitched and spurted a rope of precum onto Liz's tongue. The enby swallowed it almost immediately and kept happily purr-growling, licking, and sucking. Kenny kept moaning, his voice breaking a few times, and soon started to not just headpat the lizard, but slowly pet their soft hair as well! Liz's heart skipped a beat...they felt something odd coming over them. Purring even more and evoking more moans from Kenny in the process, they...wagged their tail! The large smooth appendage loudly thumped against the floor, and they even started wiggling their butt from side to side. 

_ Whoa! I'm acting like a dog or something! It's weird, but...it feels really good to be petted like this. _

"Yeah, good lil' lizard…" Kenny mumbled between moans. "Shake that cute butt for me."

Lizard whined a little; Kenny's honeyed words made their already frazzled brain go even more haywire. But, they kept shaking their ass and wagging their tail as they sucked Kenny off to the best of their ability. Fortunately, the best of their ability was very, _ very _ good indeed—and very soon, Kenny was grabbing at their hair to pull them down to his base, forcing them to take his whole shaft into their mouth, as he came.

As Kenny's warm, sticky semen flowed into Liz's mouth and throat, they desperately lapped at his cock, trying to get every drop onto their tongue. It tasted good, much better than they'd expected. Salty, but...sweet, too? 

Kenny moaned deeply and grunted a few times as he came inside the lizard's mouth, but soon released their hair and pulled away. 

"Hope I wasn't too rough," he said, along with a little laugh.

Lizard's tail kept wagging, and their face turned a little redder, as they replied, "N-no, it's okay. I like rough stuff," and giggled. 

"In that case…" 

Kenny gently grabbed Liz's hand and helped them up, then promptly slapped their ass a few times, grinning. Liz let out a loud squeal. 

"Aw, I just realized! You didn't cum yet, didja?" Kenny asked, his tone teasing and playful. He gestured toward Lizard's rather wet pussy. “Poor thing...lemme take care of that for ya~.”

He then put his left hand on Liz’s back to pull them close and pressed his lips to theirs. The other hand started to rub at their pussy, enjoying the feeling of just how wet they were for him...His left hand then started to alternate between squeezing Liz’s ass and groping their breasts, even spanking them or playing with their nipples a little. Liz moaned into their kiss and pushed back, and Kenny took that as an indication that he could go farther. He plunged one finger into their sopping wet hole and started to pump it back and forth, making them moan louder. Soon he had inserted another finger, then a third, and even managed to squeeze in a fourth. 

He stopped kissing them for a second to tease, “Gotta get you good and ready to take my dick for real.” Then he realized they hadn’t said anything about that, and added, “You _ are _gonna take it for real, right?”

“Yes. Now shut up and keep going. I’m...really close.”

Kenny immediately kissed Liz and started pumping his large fingers inside them again—he knew better than to disobey them when they had that look in their eyes. Maybe he could get them to dom him next time...if there’d be a next time. He really hoped there would be...they gave awesome blowjobs. But somehow, he felt that wasn’t the only reason. 

Within a fairly short time, Liz’s eyes suddenly widened and their already tight inner walls clenched around Kenny’s fingers, as the sensations of their body being played with—forcefully, but also gently, making sure not to hurt them—overwhelmed them. A moment later, Kenny’s hand was soaked with their fluids, and he slowly pulled them out. 

“Now, how about we...take the next step, cutie?” he whispered into their ear…or tried to, as their ear rather swiftly moved away from him. 

Liz had climbed onto Kenny’s bed, gotten on all fours, stuck their butt up, and lifted their tail to expose their ass and...beautifully fuckable pussy. 

“C’mon, pepper boy. Be a pepper _ man _ and do me,” Lizard said; they sounded like they were both commanding and pleading at the same time. 

Kenny nodded dumbly a few times and leapt onto his bed, taking a second to take in the view before placing his hands firmly on Liz’s ass and lining up his tip with Liz’s pussy. God, it looked so fucking _ good _! Tight and wet and a pretty shade of pink...and based on what he’d felt of their insides with his fingers, they’d make his dick feel heavenly. 

Kenny wanted nothing more than to shove his entire dick into Liz and start thrusting as hard and fast as he could, but he didn’t want to hurt them. They were his friend, and he’d rather die than hurt his friends. In fact, he had already had to make that choice several times. 

_ Now’s not the time for depression, Kenny. You have a cutie with a hot booty right in front of ya. _

He carefully pressed his tip against their folds and slowly slid into them, allowing their tight pussy to envelop his wide shaft. The two quietly moaned at the exact same time, and Kenny squeezed Liz’s ass a little tighter. After a bit more slow pushing, he bottomed out inside his adorable friend. 

“You good?” he asked. 

“Mhm…” replied Liz. 

“Good. You ready for me to start poundin’ ya?”

“Yep!”

“Here we go, scalebutt.” 

Kenny thrust forward once, experimentally. Lizard made a louder moan. Good. He thrust again, a bit harder this time. Another moan. Then two thrusts, and an even louder moan along with a little gasp. They seemed comfortable enough, so Kenny promptly began thrusting at a slow but steady pace. 

“That feel good?”

“Ah! Y-yeah...really good. Keep goin’, please...and you can spank me more if you want.”

Kenny smirked. “Oh, I do, and I will.” 

LIz’s ass was promptly spanked a few times, leaving some red marks and causing it to jiggle pleasantly. Kenny growled and started thrusting faster, and more fluids squirted out of Liz as they were pounded. 

“Mm, I didn’t know lizard pussy would feel so good,” Kenny teased.

“And I didn’t know nerd dick would feel so good.”

“So I feel pretty good, huh? You like when I spank ya?”

“Yeah...I like to be, you know, marked and stuff,” Liz mumbled before faceplanting into a pillow and letting out a very loud moan—Kenny had thrust deep into them, making waves of pleasure spread through their body.

“Then I’ll make sure to mark ya plenty. Now hold still for just a sec.” 

Kenny moved his hands from Liz’s ass to their hips, getting a nice tight grip on their waist before suddenly flipping them over and laying them down in the missionary position. It was then that they noticed they couldn't keep backing dat ass up; they hadn't realized they had been pushing back into Kenny's thrusts, forcing him to plunge deeper inside of them. Had he really gotten them that horny that they just did that involuntarily, instinctually, without even thinking about it? ...Heh. _ Horn _y.

"Such a big strong man~" Lizard cooed. "But you're still a neeerd." 

"Oh, hush, or I'll make you hush."

Lizard cackled and narrowed their eyes. "Do it!" they said, their voice sounding like a taunt, but excited too. 

And he did, pressing his lips to his dear friend's yet again. Both of them felt their hearts skip a beat as they connected once more, and after a few more powerful thrusts from Kenny, Lizard was cumming a second time. Kenny kept kissing for a second, to enjoy the feeling of Lizard's tongue wrapping around his, then tore himself away and pressed his lips towards their ear again. He gave their earlobe a soft kiss, slowly dragged his tongue over their soft ear, and nibbled on it a few times; each of his gentle stimuli made the sound-sensitive lizard shudder with pleasure. 

"That's right, good lizard. Cum for me," he whispered into their ear as their fluids covered his shaft and full balls. God, he wanted to blow his load so bad, but he couldn't. They felt even better than he'd imagined, their pussy wrapping around his cock as if Liz needed to have him inside them, and he wasn't going to let it end just yet. 

Liz wrapped their arms around Kenny's shoulders and massaged his back, giggling. "So big and strong~..."

"Heh, that's the benefits of bein' a twunk," Kenny bragged, his cocky smile widening. "I can rock a dress and tease cuties with my ass, _ and _pound them until they can't think or move!"

He laughed with them. Both of them thought the same thing, simultaneously. _ That's a pretty laugh. _

Then he buried his face in their tits. He hadn't even thought about doing it; he was just suddenly motorboating them and licking at their hardening nipples. They were a pretty nice pair of tits, and his rough fucking was making them bounce enticingly—which only made him thrust harder and faster, which made them bounce more, which made him pound more...Fuck, this was fun. 

Poor Kenny was hardly able to grunt out, "Okay, back to doggy, hun," even after what felt like an eternity of this. He wrapped his arm around their hips, and, with one surprisingly elegant movement, had shifted them back to all fours with their butt in the air. He put one hand on their head, pressing their face down into the bed and gripping their bright blue hair again. 

"Face down, ass up. Just like a good lizard should be."

Lizard didn't reply this time, but they did start backing it up again. Kenny made sure to get a good look at their ass, which, what with all the slapping and hip movements, was jiggling quite a bit. It was really a miracle he was still able to hold back his orgasm. 

Kenny kept alternating between doggy and missionary for some time, managing to bring Lizard to orgasm another time during it. Eventually, the sweet lizard friend was desperately moaning and making super-cute high-pitched squeaks, and sometimes a "More," escaped them. 

"K-Kenny—" Liz gasped out. "—D-don't get me wrong, this is…" They let out a brief, breathy, but genuinely happy, laugh. "..._ so _ hot, but can you pick a position and stick to it? I'm gettin' kinda dizzy."

"No prob—nnngh—cutie," Kenny grunted. He continued to pound Lizard and slap their jiggling ass a few times before tightening his already strong grip on their waist and flipping them back to missionary. "People say missionary's boring, but, heh…" Kenny leaned forward, let out a deep moan, and said, "I like seein' the look in people's eyes when they become _mine_."

Lizard's poor heart was going to explode at this rate. Normally they'd respond with some joke at Kenny's expense, but something about the way he had said "mine" in that sultry voice…it made them feel so...so…

Shit, Kenny had his face in their boobs again. He was sucking their nipple, rotating his tongue around it in an almost _ thirsty _way—knowing him, he was probably into lactation and hoping to get some milk out of them. Liz's moans became louder and higher-pitched...and even more so when Kenny bit down.

Kenny pulled away and taunted them: "Aw, what's wrong, scalebutt? Where's all that fire and bravado?"

Liz kept moaning in an unusually high voice, fluids gushing from them with every powerful thrust, until they managed to think clearly enough to reply, "Oh? Y-you want fire, huh? Okay!"

Their hands were still rubbing the rippling muscles in Kenny's back—but with a small movement, Lizard started to dig their claws into him. Kenny gasped and narrowed his eyes. 

"Ohhh, fuck yeah," he moaned. 

"I'm not done yet, Ken," replied Liz with a little cackle. 

They wrapped their strong legs around his waist to pull him closer and force him as deep as he could go, his huge dick throbbing and spewing warm pre into them. They already felt so full...and he hadn't even come yet…

Next, their long tail moved out from under Kenny and snaked its way around his curvy hips. The tip gently prodded at his toned, yet plump, ass, then forced itself inside his tight hole. 

Kenny's eyes rolled back, and between breaths and grunts, he said, "So...y-ya wanna get _ really _ rough, huh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay then, babe. That's fine—I like to leave marks!"

With that, Kenny quickened his pace; he was now thrusting _ incredibly _ hard and fast, his hips and swinging balls almost appearing as a blur. The sounds of their toned bodies hitting together grew even louder, as did their moans. Kenny groped both Lizard's bouncing breasts and toyed with their nipples as he pleased, and even dug his nails into their soft squishy flesh. 

Not to be outdone, Liz growled and dug their claws deeper into Kenny's back to leave some marks of their own. Their tail began pumping back and forth, thrusting into his ass at the same pace that he pounded their pussy. Kenny (reluctantly) stopped groping Liz's lovely tits with one hand, instead starting to swing it down onto the side of their breasts—slapping them around. Hard. And slapping their face a few times too, of course. 

Neither of them wanted this to stop, overwhelmed by pain and pleasure and a powerful feeling of togetherness, as if they were completely connected, one heart and mind...but soon, Kenny's cock started to throb and spurt even more warm precum. 

"L-Liz, I'm gettin' close—ahh! _ Really _close. Can I—" 

"Yeah! It's okay! Y-you can cum inside…"

"O-okay...heh, gonna creampie ya real nice…ngh!"

Kenny thrust forward powerfully. Finally, and with great relish, he flooded Liz's pussy with his cum. With a scream of pleasure, Liz came for the fourth time; as their thighs and Kenny's waist were covered in their juices, they plunged their tail deep into his asshole and involuntarily tightened their grip, digging their claws deep enough into his muscular back to draw blood. 

After the two decided they'd heard enough of each other's passionate cries of pleasure, and seen enough of each other's delirious expressions of ecstasy, they both leaned forward at the same time and pressed their lips together. They made out with one another for some time, though without any biting or rough treatment this time; their arousal was slowly fading, and they felt they'd had enough roughness for now. Each of them just wanted to indulge in the presence of the other, to just enjoy the warmth of one another's bodies, to feel the rhythm of each other's beating hearts and deep breaths that caused their chests to rise and fall. 

After a long, calming silence, Kenny softly spoke the words: "That was amazing." 

"Yeah," was all Liz said in reply as they let their arms fall and withdrew their tail. It was all they could really think of...well, no, that wasn't true. Other words were coming to mind, words that would paralyze them to say, but that needed to be said. 

"Ken? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I, uh…" _ This should be done simply. _ "I'm demisexual."

Kenny paused, scratched his head, and stared at them with blank eyes. "...what's that mean again? I forget."

"It means, I, I don't really feel attracted to someone unless I have an emotional connection with them. And I, umm, I do have an emotional connection with you! I've actually wanted to do this with you for…" Liz laughed—nervously, but still with genuine happiness, just as before. "A _ really _long time." 

"Liz, what are you saying?" Kenny asked, sounding very confused. 

"Umm...I…" Liz hesitated, before letting out a noise that sounded something like "Bwaaah!" and blushing deeply. "You're really gonna make me come out and say it, huh? Fine! I like you! And I want you to be my boyfriend and stuff!"

Kenny didn't respond, or react much at all. He was normally so emotional and expressive—surely Liz must have done something wrong! But they couldn't stop now; the floodgates were open, and they had so much they'd been keeping in that was bursting out.

"Th-that's another reason why I call you 'pepper boy': y-you're hot like pepper, and I, um, I wanna..._ pepper _ you with kisses," Liz continued. "You're always so kind, and you never stop trying to cheer me up. I don't feel worried about my gender or my tail or anything when you're around. I can just relax because I know you'll like me for who I am...or at least, I hope so…" They promptly buried their face against Kenny's broad chest, too embarrassed to show themself, mumbling "I'm sorry."

"Liz?" Kenny finally responded, in a soft and gentle voice. "What kinda vibes are you getting from me right now?"

Liz looked up to stare into Kenny's eyes, examining those lovely hazel irises dotted with golden flecks. A dirty, muddied exterior that hid little nuggets of precious, priceless gold. Just like Kenny himself.

"Um, you're putting out...horny vibes. And happy ones, and...and you feel like…"

Liz gasped.

"You really…?"

Kenny nodded as his cute face became adorned with that wonderful smile, the one that always lifted the lizard's spirit, granted them draconic wings with which to soar above all their troubles. 

Liz smushed their face against Kenny's, nuzzling him and letting out more purr-growls. 

"Thank you! I'll be the best, uh, enbyfriend ever!" they cried. 

"That shouldn't be hard for ya," Kenny said with a wink.

"Bwaaa...stop making me blush."

"Never." Kenny giggled. "You're even cuter when ya blush. And I didn't even think it was possible for you to be cuter."

"Nooooo!"

"Yes." Kenny followed up his simple statement with a kiss to Liz's nose. Then, his face turned white and his eyes seemed to drain of color. “Shit. We forgot condoms and lube.”

“It’s okay!” Liz quickly moved to reassure Kenny. “I’m on the pill. You’re lucky, though; normally I never let guys cum inside me.”

“So you’ve been with guys before?”

“Of course! There’s too many cute nerds at this school. I couldn’t just _ not _lewd ‘em. But I bet ya can’t guess which ones!” Lizard cackled and made a mischievous cat-like face, forming their mouth into a sort of sideways “3”. 

“Uhh...Clyde?”

“Yep, he was real cute.” 

“Kyle?”

“You know it.” 

“Yeah, I fucked him too,” Kenny snickered. “Did he do that thing where he—”

“Sits on your face while he touches you?”

“Hehe, nice,” Kenny said. “I wouldn’t mind havin’ a threesome or a foursome sometime.”

“Maybe if you’re really sweet. Ya big nerd,” Lizard teased, kissing Kenny’s cheek. “I’mma go clean maself real quick.” They stood up, trailing their fingers along Kenny’s leg softly. “And, uh, one more thing—if you’re really, _really _good, maybe I’ll introduce you to my lil’ friend. Clyde and Kyle’s asses got _very_ acquainted with it. Well, I say ‘little’, but…” They leaned close to his ear and whispered, “It _ain’t_ little.” 

With that, they walked to Kenny’s bathroom, keeping their tail lifted and shaking their butt a bit. Kenny wolf-whistled in return. Once they reached the small, dingy bathroom, they turned the shower handle and felt the water. 

_ Ah, shit! _ They withdrew their hand. _ Ice cold. _ They'd need to wait for it to heat up. 

In the meantime, they examined themselves in the mirror. Their hair was a bit messed up, though that was normal, and their nails looked _ fabulous _. But other parts of their body were red, bruised from Kenny's rough treatment. There were faint handprints on their face and breasts where he'd slapped them. Then, they turned around to look over their shoulder; they could see their curvy thighs and ass were almost completely red from a combination of Kenny's hands and hips slamming into them repeatedly. 

The only thing they could think to do was...make a loud, happy "Uwaaaa!" noise. Soon, another part of them was turning red: their face. They held their cheeks and leaned against the wall, giggling and purring once or twice. The lizard was so happy that they'd been marked as their new boyfriend's territory, filled with cum and bruised into submission. Of course, they'd be more than happy to claim him too, but for now, they reveled in the pure, boundless joy of feeling owned and cherished. 

Liz didn’t notice the warm air at first, since their body was already quite hot, but the slightly wet condensation clinging to their skin tipped them off. The steam surrounded them like fog, feeding into their slightly dazed state. They stepped into the shower and absentmindedly started to clean themselves from the mess Kenny had made of them. As their thoughts continued to be dominated by Kenny as their body had a moment ago, their hands drifted down with the water, finding a gentle grip on their breasts and pussy. They started to fondle themselves, imagining those were Kenny’s strong hands squeezing their breasts and fingering them…

“Ahhh…”

They were convulsing again; warmth was consuming their body and mind, they were melting away…

Liz breathed in deeply and felt some of their clarity return. They were still pleasantly warm, but they felt they could think more clearly now that they’d relieved some tension. And, of course, that love was still there, that feeling that made their heart pound and their head go all fuzzy. They swiftly cleaned themself, exited the shower, and dried themself off with a somewhat torn towel. A little snicker escaped them, and they trilled loudly to get Kenny’s attention before rushing down the hallway to Kenny’s room. 

Kenny sat up. Weird, he thought he’d heard some loud noises from the bathroom. Was that—

“Liz!” he cried out in surprise. 

They were running into the room at high speed, but they stopped on a dime and dropped to all fours like a real lizard! They wiggled their butt from side to side, and Kenny grinned.

“Heh, already shakin’ your butt ‘cause you know I like it? You’re such a good—”

Then, Kenny found out the _ actual _reason they were shaking their butt. Lizard tended to act more animalistic when they were emotional, and apparently the animal they were acting like right now was a cat. Because the butt wiggling, though it may have had the side effect of getting Kenny hard again, was primarily done as preparation to pounce. 

Kenny yelped as Liz flew through the air at him, landed on his bed, and wrapped their arms around him tightly. Really tightly. 

“Mmmm! I love youuuuu!” they cried, before barraging him in kisses all over his face and body.

Not to be outdone, Kenny cheerfully responded “I love you toooooo!” and let loose a counterattack of kisses. 

They were both giggling and snorting like idiots within only a few seconds. 

Once Liz managed to stop laughing long enough, they gently pressed their finger to Kenny’s lips and started to sing in a quiet, gentle alto: “_Skidimarinky-dinky-dink, skidamarinky-doo. I...love...you!_”

“What song is that, babe?”

“Oh, it’s this song my parents used to sing when I was little. Whenever I’m sad or wanna calm somebody down, I sing it. Now shush, I’m not done.” 

They repeated the last line and made Kenny smile wider in the process, then continued, “_I love you in the morning and in the afternoon...I love you in the evening and underneath the moon._”

As they launched into another heartfelt, “_Skidimarinky-dinky-dink, skidamarinky-doo, I love you,_” Kenny sang along, his slightly lower tenor blending with Liz’s voice well and resulting in a lovely melody of affection. Liz finished the song with a quick, “_Oh yes I do!_” and a kiss to his forehead. 

“That was really pretty.”

Lizard nuzzled against their lover and said a happy thank-you, proud that they’d made Kenny happy. 

“But…” Kenny yawned. “It was _ so _pretty, it’s got me all tired. Or that could just be me fuckin’ you six ways from Sunday, hehe. Either way...can I use your butt for a pillow? I’ve always wanted to do that to someone.” 

“Not my boobs?” Liz asked with a little tilt of the head. 

“Another time. We got plenty of time to love all up on each other.”

“Yeah...when are your parents and Kevin gonna be back?”

“Not till tomorrow night. Karen’ll probably be home in the afternoon.”

“We’ll need to get some more poundings in,” said Liz, waggling their eyebrows. 

“Sure thing. Now lift that tail up, cutie pie.” 

Liz happily obeyed. Kenny crawled to a different position and flopped down, burying his face in the lizard butt. Their tail lowered onto his head; it felt comfortable. Heavy, but not crushing, and surprisingly soft.

“I love ya, scalebutt,” said Kenny, voice muffled from the faceful of ass. 

“I love you too, pepper boy.”

Though they kept complimenting each other and coming up with pet names for a short while longer, the couple soon managed to fall asleep, their hearts and heads full of excitement for their newfound love. Neither of them was entirely sure what would happen next, but they didn’t care—they knew it would be wonderful. 


End file.
